Perfekt
by StellarRequiem
Summary: Rinzler & Yori.


Übersetzung: Jandra1969

Ich bin kein Profi-Übersetzer, daher die Bitte um Nachsicht, falls nicht alles 100%ig ist. Ich habe mich redlich bemüht, die Stimmung und das Geschehen der Handlung in meinen Worten einzufangen.  
>Mein Dank gilt der Autorin: Ohne sie hätte ich es nicht in Angriff nehmen können...<br>:o)  
>Alles Liebe, JandraPetra

A/N: Petra, danke schön!

* * *

><p>Ich bin ungehalten und frustriert. Da ist sie wieder. Dieses weibliche Programm aus dem Diskusduell. Sie ist die Einzige, die mir in diesem viel zu großen Raum mit seinen viel zu grellen Lichtern und all den unzähligen Arbeitsstationen gegenübersteht.<p>

Warum erinnere ich mich an sie – denke ich an sie – wieso an niemand anderen?

Sie ist seltsam.

Kann ein Programm perfekt sein in einem derart unvollkommenen Zustand, wie sie es war, als sie hier ankam?

Sie in diesem Zustand zu belassen, wäre eine Verfälschung gewesen, eine Störung, die man regulieren mußte.

Du irrst dich, denke ich mir, als ich sie ansehe.

Sie scheint zu brennen – orange und irgendwie entstellt.

Clu hat sie verändert.

Sie ist jetzt wie all die anderen. Wie der Schwarm, der für ihn arbeitet und schuftet.

Nichts ist übrig geblieben von ihrer Einzigartigkeit.

Ich beobachte sie. Ihr Haar ist offen. fransig und hell. Es fällt in Wellen. Seidig, blond…

Clu hat es aus dem Knoten, in dem sie es für gewöhnlich am Hinterkopf trug, herausgelöst.

Der Pony fällt nun in ihre blauen Augen. Es kümmert sie nicht. Sie bemerkt es nicht einmal.

Sie ist völlig versunken in ihrer Arbeit. Erfüllt von Furcht vor mir, nur weil ich hier stehe.

Arbeiten ist alles, was sie noch tut.

Sie redet nicht mehr.

Sie, die es gewohnt war zu reden. Leidenschaftlich, furchtlos. Mit jedem.

Mit mir.

Sie kannte mich…

Richtig.

Sie hatte recht.

Ihre Ausstrahlung konnte einen ganzen Raum erfüllen. Eine zarte Gestalt, und doch so stark. Schmale Taille, runde Hüften, große Augen. Wunderschön!

Sie sagte immer, kämpft, kämpft, kämpft; nur mit Worten, nie mit ihrer Waffe.

Sie war überall…Überall in mir.

Das ist kein Fehler, das ist die Wahrheit. Sie. Kannte. Mich.

Sie war früher einmal so unglaublich andersartig. Zu außergewöhnlich, um sie zu zerstören.

Ein Gewinn.

Ich war mir dessen immer bewußt, mehr noch, je mehr Zeit verstrich.

Ich kannte nur wenig Vergleichbares. Vieles ereignete sich und verschwand wieder.

Es war unwichtig, unerheblich.

Sie blieb. Sie wird immer außergewöhnlich sein.

War! Sie war außergewöhnlich.

Nun ist sie so wie sie alle. Zerbrochen. Ohne jede Überzeugung.

Sie redet nur noch über ihre Arbeit. Steht an ihrer Kontrolltafel.

Nichts weiter als gehorchen, gehorchen, gehorchen…

_Fehler: Gesperrte Datei_

Warum ist es falsch den Versuch zu machen, sich zu erinnern? Ich weiß, daß sie da ist! In den Dateien, von denen ich nicht wissen soll, daß sie vorhanden sind. Aber sie sind es, sind ein Teil von mir.

Nein! Das kann nicht richtig sein. Das ist völlig Verdreht. Rinzler erinnert sich niemals. Erinnerungen sind falsch.

Dennoch weiß ich, daß diese Erinnerungen beweisen würden, daß sie niemals einfach nur gehorcht hätte, sich unterworfen hätte, daß ich…

_Abbruch_

Clu irrt sich niemals. Niemals. Clu weiß, was Perfektion bedeutet. Er erschafft sie. Er hat mich geschaffen.

_Fehler_

Nein, das hat er nicht… Ein anderer Name taucht auf…

_Zugriff verweigert…_

_Abbruch…_

Clu hat sie zerstört, das weiß ich. Ich weiß, es ist seine Schuld, die sie zu diesem Ding machte. Eine leere Hülle, die nichts anderes tut, als das, was man ihr sagt. Nichts anderes, pausenlos. Sie sollte einfach aufhören. Sie ist müde. In ihren Augen sieht man die Erschöpfung.

Ihre Bewegungen sind müde. Sie bewegt ihre Arme nur noch, weil es von ihr erwartet wird. Bewegt sie unter höchster Anstrengung, nur um diese Kontrolltafeln zu bedienen.

Das sollte sie nicht. Sie ist viel zu müde von all der Arbeit.

Clu hat sich geirrt. Aber wie könnte er? Das ist nicht möglich. Clu kann sich nicht irren.

Clu macht keine Fehler, kann keine Fehler machen.

…aber er HAT.

Dieser Gedankengang ist zu kompliziert und zu gefährlich. Überall leuchten Fehlermeldungen auf. Zu unsicher. Ich beginne, mir Fragen zu stellen. Über Dinge, die ich nicht hinterfragen sollte. Was ist das Richtige?

_Fehler – Fehler – Fehler: Doch dann weiß ich es._

Ich kenne die Antwort. Sie ist es. Sie ist richtig. Plötzlich bin ich ihr nah, weiß nicht, wie das geschehen konnte. Sie ist so voller Angst, beinahe wie gelähmt. Sie wird gewiß nichts sagen. Und wenn doch, dann nur über ihre Arbeit. Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen, so voller Furcht.

Wut erfüllt mich.

Du mußt bleiben, was du gewesen bist! Nein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!

Du bist zerbrochen. Alles an dir ist jetzt ein einziger Fehler. Warum hast du zugelassen, daß er dir das antut?

Komm zurück! Zurück zu dir selbst…Komm zurück, schönes Programm.

Warum bemerke ich ausgerechnet das an ihr? Es ist so unwichtig…

Ich spüre den Ärger, der in mir aufsteigt. Und doch: sie weiß, was ich denke.

In ihren Augen sehe ich ihre Furcht und obwohl sie innerlich zerbrochen ist, versteht sie mich dennoch. Das tut sie immer.

Sie ist überall und nirgends, durchdringt mich wie eine Kraftquelle, als würde sie hier direkt vor mir gar nicht existieren. Sie ist in meinem Inneren. Sie ist eine meiner Erinnerungen.

Ich muß sie wiederherstellen. Muß ihr helfen. Sie zurück holen…

Ich muß diese eine Erinnerung finden, um das zu tun…

_Unautorisierter Zugriff, Unautorisierter Zugriff, Fehler, Fehler, Warnung…_

Der Schlüssel liegt in der Erinnerung. Meiner Erinnerung. Ich muß sie erzwingen, sie herausreißen, die Barrieren durchbrechen. Ich muß sie öffnen. Ich muß…

_Sicherheitslücke_

Ich bin stark genug. Ich habe sie gefunden. Ich sehe Hände, sanft, weiß, unheimlich.

Sie stecken in Handschuhen. Ich sehe ihr Gesicht. Diese Hände (meine Hände?) halten ihr Gesicht und sie ist so fröhlich, ihre Augen leuchten, sie nennt einen Namen…

_Alarm: Unautorisierter Zugriff auf Memory-Datei_

_Zugriff verweigert…_

Die Bestrafung läßt nicht auf sich warten. Der Schmerz zerreißt mich. Höllenqualen.

Überall. Alles brennt vor lauter Schmerz. Meine Schaltkreise scheinen zu glühen.

Gleißendes Licht, ich sehe nichts. Geblendet… Seelenqualen…

Ich sehe ihr Gesicht, aber es verschwindet wieder.

Ich kann mich nicht rühren. Es ist zu qualvoll, überall Schmerz. Er schießt in meine Arme, in meinen Rücken, meine Beine. Er entsteht in meinem Kopf. Ich kann ihn nicht abschütteln.

Ich versuche mit aller Kraft zu widerstehen, aber er ist zu mächtig…

Und doch muß ich es! Für sie! Ich muß sie wiederherstellen.

Irgendwann läßt es nach, hört auf. Ich habe es geschafft.

Ich bewege meine Arme, meine Schultern, meinen Nacken, erinnere mich daran, daß ich mich wieder rühren kann. Meine Finger haben sich in die Kontrolltafel gegraben, an der sie gelehnt hat. Die Arme rechts und links von ihr, jeder an einer ihrer Seiten.

Ich reiße mich los, kann wieder stehen. Aufrecht stehen.

Und ich habe eine eigentümliche Klarheit gewonnen. Ich weiß jetzt, was zu tun ist.

Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß sie wieder außergewöhnlich wird.

Meine Arme und Hände gehorchen mir wieder, als ich sie bewege.

Ich berühre ihr Gesicht. Ihr Kinn paßt in meine Handflächen als wäre es nur für diesen einen Zweck erdacht. Ich kann die Wärme ihrer Wangen unter meinen Fingern spüren.

Ich bin mir ihrer bewußt, wie ich mir noch nie über etwas bewußt war.

Bewußt über ihr Haar, ihre Kleider, ihre Haut. Bewußt über ihre Energie, die unter meiner Berührung pulsiert.

Komm zurück, bitte ich sie, aber ich kann nicht sprechen. Ich spreche nie.

Aber das muß ich auch nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung.

Ich sehe in ihre Augen, so klar, hell und sanft. Sehe in ihnen, daß sie versteht.

Sie spürt meinen Blick. Ihr Gesicht, ihr Ausdruck – beides wird plötzlich so sanft.

Sie schließt ihre Augen, völlig entspannt…

Panik!

Sieh mich an!

Mein Griff wird fester, zwingt sie, mich anzusehen. Sie muß mich ansehen.

Tatsächlich, ihre blonden Wimpern flattern. Ich habe es ein weiteres Mal geschafft.

Sie sieht mich wieder an.

Stück für Stück erstrahlt sie wieder in blau. So erstaunlich, so ungewöhnlich. Es ist ein dunkles Blau, klar und lebendig. Jetzt ist sie wieder einzigartig, wieder sie selbst.

Ihr Anblick erwärmt mich. Ich höre mein zufriedenes Summen. Ich höre es, aber ich kann dieses Geräusch nicht kontrollieren. Es kommt tief aus meinem Innern. Ich bin zufrieden.

Ich spüre, daß sie sich nun nach und besser fühlt. Ich weiß, daß es vollendet ist.

Sie ist zurück. Ich habe sie zurück gebracht.

Sie ist wieder einzigartig.

Das Gewicht, das auf mir lastete ist fort. Nun kann ich gehen. Alles ist wieder so, wie es sein soll. Ich habe das Richtige getan, also werde ich jetzt gehen.

Plötzlich spüre ich ihre Hand und sie sagt: „Warte!"

Ich bleibe stehen und lasse zu, daß sie mich ansieht.

Sie spricht mit mir.

Ein weiteres Mal.

„Danke!" sagt sie. Während sie spricht, berühren ihre zarten Fingerspitzen die Markierungen auf meiner Brust, als würde sie ein Muster kennen, daß ich nicht kenne.

Ich spüre die Energie ihrer sachten Berührung. Ich möchte nicht, daß es endet.

Aber es muß.

Ich greife nach meinem Stab. Diesen letzten Dienst muß ich ihr erweisen.

Um ihre fehlerhafte Perfektion zu bewahren, muß ich ihr helfen zu fliehen, obwohl es nicht das ist, was ich möchte. Ich umschließe ihre Hände mit meinen, halte sie ganz fest.

Bleib bei mir, schönes Programm, bleib bei mir.

Aber dann reiche ich ihr doch den Stab. Ermögliche ihr die Flucht.

Sie wird nicht bleiben. Sie kann nicht bleiben. Sie wird gehen und sie wird leben.

Sie faßt meine Hand. Ihre Gesten sind so fremdartig…

Ihre Lippen berühren meine Hand, pressen auf ihre sanfte Art ihre Energie in meine Schaltkreise. Was tut sie?

Es ist…ich weiß es nicht. In meinem Innern regt sich ein bittersüßer Schmerz.

Überraschung.

Habe ich so etwas je zuvor gefühlt? Es ist da, es ist nun in meiner Hand, ich bin wie sie.

Ich bin blau. Ihre Energie kreist in meinen Schaltkreisen. Ihre Farbe. Sie überläßt sie mir.

Ein kleines Geschenk, das die Berührung ihrer sanften Lippen in mir hinterläßt.

Dann flüchtet sie. Sie muß.

Ich kann nicht aufhören, zu betrachten, was sie in mir zurückgelassen hat.

Das tiefe Blau ihrer Energie.

Ich weiß, daß sie ihr Ziel erreichen wird. Clu kann ihr nicht mehr schaden.

Ich betrachte ihn immer noch. Diesen blauen, farbigen Teil von ihr.

Wunderschön und einzigartig…

Es ist sonderbar, richtig und außergewöhnlich…

Perfekt.

Es ist perfekt. Wie sie.

Das werde ich nie vergessen.


End file.
